


【神狛】真的很普通的日子

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【神狛】真的很普通的日子

※区区照顾人的才能我也是有的。

「就差一点了……」

身为班上数一数二高又不算太沉愿意帮忙的人而言，狛枝是个帮忙的好人选。

忽然被大伙们指名，狛枝自然地没有拒绝一阶阶地爬了上去，就差一点了……就这么差一点自己就可以把圣诞树装饰完成。

虽然跟女孩子们忙这些很奇怪，但是银冷杉是由贰大扛来的，而其他人也有自己可以帮忙的事早就不见踪影。徒留下狛枝一人不知何处去，就这么被唤来帮忙。狛枝并没有不热意，但是事情就是这么发生的。

在勾到顶端的瞬间，梯子终于在自己松懈下来的时候失去平衡，摇晃着的同时，狛枝下意识地抓住眼前的依靠，扯着那挂满装饰的圣诞树一块从上头摔了下来。

大伙发现是是那蓬松的大树撞到地面的银饰清脆的响声以及装置在下头的瓷器，本来在一旁的狛枝仅仅侧着半边的身子。

「狛枝君？…」

女孩子们尖细的声音混杂在一块的唤着，从那上头摔下来的狛枝没能得到圣诞树的缓冲直直地碰上地面左额角被嗑出血来，虽然不清楚是否有意识在，但半阖着的眼瞳里还是能看见他在罪木的叫唤下游移着望着四周错乱的人影。罪木没敢轻易地移动对方只是先确认着对方的状态，那之后听闻动静地学生也陆续围了过来。

经过检查后，只是轻微的脑震荡以及左手承受了落地的一切重量（狛枝下意识地想撑着）而造成的骨折，不过多亏如此脑震荡的情况才没严重到非住院不可。

—

狛枝的伤虽说不严重。但那人本身就自带一种病态的模样如今包裹在更加苍白的绷带之下更显出他那一身的孱弱。

缠着额角的纱布淡淡地浮出一抹浅红，每一次揭开他都会蹭上自己鬈发而产生一阵刺痛，虽然为了伤口医生修去部分发线而秃了一小片，但上头总是糊上一层厚厚地药膏，也让人不大会去注意它。

垂着目光，狛枝做好随时会被戳痛的预备。即使那人再小心光是微风吹拂也可使伤口产生一阵阵微弱的刺痛。

身体上除了那必须持续敷药的大伤口外也是满布着小小的伤口，脸侧那时没能注意的擦出一条血痕，如今已经贴上透气胶带预防感染，以及左侧的大腿似乎也撞出一片青紫，没有大碍就是会疼，走起来也是碍于这处的痛觉看起来十分不便，加上脚踝也是一处擦伤，光是换药就得好上神座好一会的时间。

其实一开始狛枝是抗拒的，自己哪里是对方需要如此细心照料的对象，而推阻着神座，但到底还是个伤患，自然无法抵抗对方的强势。

忽然地被褪去裤子，小腿还算是洁白，但左侧就是那一片紫，泛着延伸到内侧晕开一点点的红点，那是撞击下破裂的微血管，一开始已经冰敷过才显得好了一点，但还是有些发炎得显得肿肿的，缩着腿，狛枝并不想面对。

不论是神座还是自己的伤势都是。


End file.
